kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15
is the fifteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. The next destination is to the north-northwest. Tanjiro and Nezuko head to Mount Natagumo along with Zenitsu and Inosuke.The mountain is full of spider webs and is swarming with spiders... Leaving behind frightened Zenitsu, Tanjiro and Inosuke make their way up the mountain, where they encounter a fellow Demon Slayer entangled in spider webs. Plot Significantly calmer since meeting Nezuko, Zenitsu chases the girl around while Tanjiro tries to stop him. Outside, Inosuke sits alone outside and Old Lady Hiba offers to clean his clothes for him. She also offers him tempura for dinner, seeming to soothe the wild boar. After changing, Inosuke goes back inside and decides to comedically chase Tanjiro around. When the boys all fully recover, the Doctor clears them to leave and Tanjiro's crow delivers the location of their next assignment. The boys get dressed in their uniforms and prepare to head north-northeast to Mt. Natagumo. Old Lady Hisa bids them farewell by striking sparks for good luck. This irritates Inosuke, but Tanjiro holds him back while Zenitsu angrily explains. Hisa tells the hunters to live their lives with great pride and wishes them luck in battle before they take off. On the way, Inosuke demands an explanation for Hisa's words. Tanjiro tries to define them as words of encouragement but Inosuke refuses his explanation. The trio reaches the mountain by nightfall but Zenitsu is too afraid to go on any further because he knows demons are lurking. Tanjiro notices a strange scent and goes ahead up the path to find a wounded demon slayer. He asks for help but is suddenly yanked away by thin strings into the mountain brush. Zenitsu watches in horror and Tanjiro picks up a foul scent flowing with the wind. Determined to stop the demons, Tanjiro says he's going ahead. Inosuke feels challenged and decides he will go too while Zenitsu stays behind. White-haired Spider Demons lurk all across the mountain and before long, Tanjiro and Insouke notice the mountain is laced with spider webs. Tanjiro thanks Inosuke for backing him up, prompting the wild boar to recall the old lady's kindness as well. The boys notice a demon slayer in hiding and confront him. The distraught young man says they need help from a Hashira because no amount of Mizunoto will help. Inosuke makes the boy talk, and he explains 10 Demon Slayers were sent to Mt. Natagumo but started killing one another when they got there. The crow who gave them the order was able to return to the Demon Slayer Corps base. The Master is surprised to learn of the Demon Slayers' demise and believes there is a Twelve Kizuku demon hiding on the mountain. In order to combat this threat, the Master asks two of the Hashira to go there: Giyu Tomioka and Shinobu Kocho. Meanwhile, Zenitsu pities himself for having been left behind all alone. His sparrow tries to get him to go help his friends, but they just end up arguing. Zenitsu abruptly realizes that Tanjiro brought Nezuko into battle with him and passionately runs up the mountain to rescue her. Tanjiro, Inosuke and the other young demon slayer named Murata notice a strange noise just before more demon slayers attack them. They're acting like puppets and Tanjiro notices their strange movements. Inosuke tries to fight back, but Tanjiro tells him not to harm their teammates. They both save their other ally before he's swarmed and Tanjiro notices a sweet scent coming from one of the puppet's backs. He cuts the strings controlling the puppet demon slayer and realizes everyone is being manipulated by string. Inosuke quickly severs the threads controlling the other puppets. Tanjiro gets another whiff of a foul scent and notices spiders attaching strings to his arm. The hunters are quickly reattached to the demon's puppet strings and begin to attack again. Inosuke tries to focus on killing the spiders, but Tanjiro believes tracking down the puppet master is the better plan of action. However, the acrid smell being carried by the wind is interfering with his sense of smell. Tanjiro asks Inosuke if there is any way he can help track the demon while he and Murata hold off the puppets. !]] They're abruptly confronted by a young demon standing on the threads who claims "Mother" will kill them all. Tanjiro doesn't believe this is the demon controlling the strings and asks Inosuke once again for help. Despite his irritation with being given orders, Inosuke complies and uses Beast Breathing Seventh Form: Spacial Awareness! The wild boar expands his enhanced sense of touch until it finally reaches the Spider Demon. He finds her location much deeper in the forest. The son Spider Demon claims he won't allow anyone to break the bond of his family. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka ;ANTAGONIST *Spider Demon (Mother) ;MINOR *Hisa ;NEW *Murata ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Spider Demon (Brother) *Spider Demon (Father) *Shinobu Kocho *Kagaya Ubuyashiki *Rui Location *House with the Wisteria Family Crest *Mt. Natagumo Techniques *Beast Breathing **Spatial Awareness Battles & Events *Tanjiro & Inosuke vs. Mother (Started) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Episodes